Tiffany Malloy
Tiffany Malloy is a Fictional Character portrayed by actress Nikki Cox on the Tv series Unhappily Ever After which ran from 1995 to 1999 on the WB network. Biography Tiffany was born around 1979, the middle child of parents Jack and Jennifer Malloy. She is the younger sister of Ryan Malloy and older sister of Ross Malloy. Tiffany was raised in Van Nuys, Califorina. Tiffany is portrayed as seemingly the smartest member of her family yet equally vain and self consious about her looks. She is very intelligent, beautiful, promising, talented, Ambitious, and destined for self success. She plans to attend a Ivy League Collage and become rich and self successful or as a backup plan marry a rich man. Tiffany is a virgin and plans to save herself for marriage. Personality Tiffany's personality is a myarid of polar oppisitates. She can have an optimistic and ambitiously driven personality, yet still be extremely vain, self centered, and not as pure spirited as she can seem. She sometimes uses her looks and sexuallity to manipulate other men or boys to get whatever she wants. She also dreams about money and fame. Many times she can be outright vain and will often try to further beautify herself and maintains her figure through vigorous exercise as she feels that her looks will help her through any obstacle, however on the other hand, she can be very prideful of her appearance and abilities and can brag about it. Though not in a vicious way but rather as a niave young woman. at her high school she is the Queen Bee loved and adored by all. Tiffany often indulges herself as her fathers favorite child and can get her father to do anything she wants which drives her mother up the wall because she sees her daughter as "too perfect". She is however, the most levelheaded and calmest member of her entire family and will contradict and point out the flaws of each member of her family with sharp wit and sarcasam. Personal Appearance Appearance wise Tiffany is tall, attractive, Voluptuous, and always physically fit. Has long Auburn hair, Hazel eyes, Exceptionally large breasts, and a stunning Hour glass figure. She often dresses in scantily clad outfits always with high heels with an useually high amount of cosmetics which is ironic to the fact that she is saving herself for marriage. Tiffany's Bedroom Tiffany's room is decorated after a little girls room. It is covered in pink wallpaper, A large vanity table, and her bed covered in a colorful, comfortable quilt, several pillows, stuffed animals, and a ornamental headboard. Which represents Tiffany's "Princess"y personality and how her father sees her daughter as his "little girl". She later feels that she is becoming far to old for the decor. So she begins to remodel her room in season 5 to a more modern and simple look. Etmyology/History of Name Tiffany is a Common give name which in greek means Manifestation of God. Which can describe Tiffany as God-like as she is seen as the perfect woman or "God's gift to men". Familial and Friend Relationships Jack (Father): Tiffany is her fathers favorite and she tends to take advantage of him. This is simply because of his daughters virginity Jack believes that his daughter is pure and innocent and can do no wrong. This is also why Tiffany sweet talks her father into letting her do anything she wants. Jack hardly ever yells at or repremands his daughter because he will always see her as his little girl (he literally sees Tiffany as a little girl in his mind). Also this may be because Tiffany is Jack's only Daughter.Yet her mother finds Jack's attitude unacceptable and will often be the disaiplining parent. Jack is extremely overprotective of his only daughter especially with boys or anything that he considers to be oversexual. This is probably because Jack doesnt want her to do the same mistakes that he and Tiffany's mother made when they were teens. Jennifer (Mother): Like her father Tiffany loves her mother and will often come to her for advice. Unfortunately for Tiffany, her mother will useually give her terrible advice. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Auburn Hair Category:Television Series Category:Situational Comedies Category:Spoiled Sweet